The Giant (The Goodies)
The Giant is the main antagonist of the Special Episode of The Goodies, "The Goodies And The Beanstalk". He was played by the late Alfie Bass. Despite being labeled as the "giant", he is actually the same size as The Goodies. He is even a parody of the character from the fairy tale, "Jack and the Beanstalk". Role The Goodies have entered the castle, and they think a Giant lives here. However, they hear a booming voice going, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum!", so the Goodies try to hide, but the Giant turns out to be the same size as them. The Goodies start joking about the Giant's size, even calling him a midget. The Giant leads Graeme into the chicken farm that the Goodies went into earlier, saying that he didn't want to be a giant, but wanted to be a zookeeper, and claims he was once a zookeeper at the London zoo. He even shows Graeme a special formula which makes birds lay golden eggs After showing him the farm, The Giant leads Graeme back out and tells him and the others Goodies why he lives in a big room, and promises to give them two eggs a week, in which Bill promises to not escape. Now the Giant treats the Goodies as peasants by letting Tim clean his harp, letting Bill mop the floor, and letting every Goodie give him his food; Coffee and Fairy Cake. However, Graeme accidentally spills the Giant's Coffee on himself, much to the Giant's Displeasure. Tim and Bill arrive with the fairy cake that the Giant called for. Before Bill was about to leave, The Giant asks him to light his pipe so he can smoke. Later, The Goodies, start to sing a song, "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" together, alongside some animals. After cueing the musical number, the Giant falls asleep, and the Goodies take the Giant's eggs they stole from the Giant's farm with them to escape the castle, but the Giant wakes up to see what's going on, so he gets his geese to attack the Goodies. After a fight to the death with the geese, the Giant tries to stomp on the Goodies by hiding in a giant boot, while kicking Graeme and Tim, and even crushing Bill into a hole. Graeme thought of an idea to defeat the Giant, so he tries to make the Giant kick him on this back, but he misses, accidentally kicking a rock, causing the Giant to hold his stubbed toe. The Giant tries to chase the Goodies down the beanstalk they are climbing, Bill and Tim try to cut down the beanstalk with axes, but Graeme used Weed Killer to get rid of it fast. The plan succeeds, causing the Giant to fall off the Beanstalk, accidentally trampling on balloons that are the final objective of the race that the Goodies were going to do, much to their displeasure. The announcer officially announces the Giant as the winner, giving him the Five Thousand puppies, and the Giant has redeemed himself. He is last seen with puppies, selling them to new owners Trivia * The Giant is the only Goodies Villain to have redeemed. Category:Greedy Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Giant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Parody/Homage